1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical enclosures and related structures and, more specifically, to a Specialized Outlet Box Mounting Bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments related to the wiring requirements for institutional fire alarm systems has created a unique problem in the construction industry. Institutional fire alarm assemblies are (typically wall-mounted) audio and visual alarm locations located throughout commercial and institutional buildings. A typical fire alarm assembly and junction box (“outlet box”) are shown in FIG. 1A. Under previous building standards, the electrical junction boxes 12 used for fire alarm assemblies 10 was a conventional square junction box having a depth 14 of 2⅛ inches deep. These “shallow” boxes have conventionally been attached to framing studs during construction via a bracket system such as that described by Delmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,967. The Delmore bracket enabled the shallow box to be quickly mounted between a pair of conventional framing studs quickly, and still permitted the box 12 to be slid from side to side in order to place it in exactly the desired position between the studs. FIG. 1B depicts a outlet box assembly 12 if mounted directly to a stud 16 without the benefit of the Delmore bracket. Clearly, once installed, the surface of the studs is covered with one or two layers of drywall 18.
With the new requirements, a box depth of 3½ inches is mandated. This has made the old shallow box difficult to use, and the new deeper box hard to install. FIG. 2 depicts one approach to using a shallow box to provide adequate overall box depth. Items called “box extenders” 22 are available for increasing the depth of the conventional shallow boxes. The box extender 22 is basically the same shape and size as the outlet box 20, but without a back (i.e. the back is open). It is fastened to the front of the outlet box 20 with the available screws. When the outlet box assembly 12 is complete, the depth of the assembly 12 will be equal to the outlet box depth 32 plus the box extender depth 30.
The problem with using a box extender 22 is that the box extender 22 does not mount exactly square with the outlet box 20, and therefore leaves the fire alarm assembly out of level. Correcting this lack of level requires considerable effort, many times to include removing drywall, straightening the box, then patching the drywall and finish texture.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting device and/or system that makes installation of the new, deeper fire alarm assembly outlet boxes to be more easily installed.